


Kirby and the might of the ancients

by evtrax



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evtrax/pseuds/evtrax
Summary: Kirby is back at it again. Along with Susie and the Mage Sisters, the newest star allies, the pink puffball investigates an ancient artifact. What should have been a simple in and out mission turns into an epic adventure. Can Kirby and Co survive the might of the ancients? Rated T just in case.
Kudos: 4





	Kirby and the might of the ancients

Chapter one

Trouble brewing

Kirby leisurely made his way to the Lor Starcutter, having answered Magolor’s summons. While some who didn’t know Kirby might ask why he was such good friends with people who had fought him or tricked him, or both, but it was just in his nature. Kirby always approached life with a positive outlook, along with a sharp tongue and a limitless appetite. Kirby always tried to see the best in people, and while this had led to some betrayal it more often than not had given him victory and new friends. Kirby was always willing to forgive, and if that meant the occasional betrayal and people calling him a sap, then so be it.

As Kirby entered the Lor he saw five faces that proofed that the benefits of forgiveness far outweighed the drawbacks. At the chair of the computer was Magolor, who had once tried to take over popstar and the universe. But then again, he was pretty sure at least half of the star allies, the collective name of Kirby’s friends, had done that or something similar. Sitting in chairs were Susie and the Mage sisters, again former enemies of Kirby who had earned his forgiveness like Magalor. Kirby might be a good guy and forgiving, but he was no fool. There needed to be some effort on there part to be better.

Zan Partizanne turned to Kirby and greeted him, “Bonjam Kirby.” Susie turned to him and waved, casually saying, “Hey pinky.” Francisca smiled and waved at Kirby, and Flamberge, being her usual blunt self, turned to Magalor. She spoke harshly and plainly, “Now that Kirby’s here, mind explaining why you called us here?”

Magolor nodded and pulled up a picture if an ancient temple and a strange room within said temple. In the center of this room was a pillar with a strange orb floating atop it. Magolor started to explain, “The Lor sensed this artifacts reawakening, it is the reality cube.” Francisca spoke up, her accent would be recognized by an earthling as slightly Russian, stating the obvious, “But it’s a sphere.”

Magolor shrugged, “I don’t know why they called it that. Maybe the ancients called a sphere a cube. Maybe it has to do with the fact that hyper meta concepts don’t translate into any language well. Or maybe whoever created it spaced out on the name.” Magolor got back on topic, “But we need to go there and destroy it!”

Zan then asked the question the Star allies (minus Magolor) were thinking, “Why did you summon us?” Magolor got somber and said, “Well, we’ve all suffered from the misuse of the ancient’s legacy. Me with the master crown.” He gestured to Susie, “Susie here lost everything to Star Dream.” Susie frowned and looked at her feet, she had told Magolor and Kirby her story, but the other Star Allies did not know her tragic past. Magolor then turned to the mage sisters, “Not to mention Hyness’s corruption.” Magolor looked down and said, “I thought a little romp where we could destroy some of the Ancients stuff would be cathartic.”

Kirby raised a hand and asked, “Why am I here then?” Magolor turned to Kirby and said, “you’ve proven yourself a hero, and you’ve destroyed ancient tech before. You destroyed Nova and Star dream, stopped both Landia and myself when we wore the Master crown, not to mention your exploits against the Jambandra cult and Void Termina. In case this is something bigger, I wanted you to be here to pull our fat out of the fire.” Kirby nodded, and soon the group were off to the temple.

\-------

The trip to the ancient temple was proving rather cathartic for the newest members of the Star Allies. While Magolor had come to terms with the possession of the Master Crown with the help of the Lor, of Landia and the other Star Allies, Susie had lost her father and the Mage Sisters had lost the closet thing to there father for a long time. While Hyness did recover with Kirby’s help, the same could not be said of Haltmann. So it was fitting that Susie took the most pleasure out of destroying their things.

The sisters also enjoyed smashing the ancient’s things. While Hyness hadn’t been killed and have his soul utterly destroyed like Haltmann, for so many years he was completely different. Ever since Hyness had fallen under the influence of the Jamba Heart he had become cruel and evil. Gone was the Kirby like figure who had saved their lives and given them control of the elements that had nearly killed them. In his place was a mad priest dedicated to a goal of universal destruction, all in the name of ancient and possibly imaginary wrongs.

Meanwhile Magolor and Kirby mostly looked for the Reality Cube, taking the time to destroy the undead remains of past intruders and the magical constructs/robots that functioned as guards. Then Magolor found a massive treasure room, full of gold and jewels. Magolor was always a greedy sort and had a head for money. One image came to his mind, himself doing a scrooge mc duck like swim in the money. Kirby immediately recognized this desire in his friend and said, “You wanna go swimming in the money, don’t you?” Magolor nodded, and Kirby said, “Go for it.” As Magolor swam in the money, his own magic strength ensuring he could defy physics enough so that he could swim in the solid metal surface, Kirby and the others made their way to the central room to deal with the reality cube. The poorly named ancient artifact was floating above the plinth, glowing eerily.

As they approached however, the artifact started to beep menacingly, and the door slammed shut behind them. Susie quickly deduced what had happened, “we must have triggered a security mechanism.” Flamberge panicked and turned to Kirby, “What did Magolor say this thing did again?” Kirby had not been paying attention, thinking of the breakfast he had been eating at King Dedede’s castle. Those Sandcakes were heavenly, even if they weren’t technically food. Kirby did the only thing he could and shrugged.

Zan just grimly noted, “I think we’re about to find out firsthand.” The energy of the Reality Cube struck the group, causing them to vanish. They screamed, alerting Magolor. The Halcandran spat out a few coins and rushed to aid his friends. He knocked on the door a few times, and when it opened he saw his friends had vanished and the cube lost its power. He uttered only one thing, “Uh oh.”

\------

Ok, this is my first Kirby fic. I made it because Susie and the mage sisters are my favorite characters, and they don’t have many fics to either of them.

I have Franny speak slightly Russian because of immediate association of ice mages with Russian accents.

Magolor does the scrooge mcduck style money swim because he handles microtransactions in one game and in another one of his weapons is throwing money at an enemy. It just makes sense.

The Sandcakes comes from a Kirby video called Kirby Shorts Breakfast Time. I know its from aqua teen hunger force, but I can totally see it happening in the game.

And if its not clear, I spaced on the name.


End file.
